Hielo y Fuego
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para la comunidad Fandom insano. 30 frases con Severus y Lily. La cierva plateada se deslizó por el hielo una vez más, como una extraña metáfora de sus sentimientos por Lily. Ambos eran incorpóreos e irreales, pero permanecían en su corazón.


**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Severus Snape & Lily Evans Potter  
**Tabla de retos: **Fandom insano, Frases.

* * *

**Hielo y Fuego**.

**01. Hielo: **La cierva plateada se deslizó por el hielo una vez más, como una extraña metáfora de sus sentimientos por Lily. Ambos eran incorpóreos e irreales, pero permanecían fuertemente arraigados a su corazón.

**02. Secreto: **Probablemente si no hubiera mantenido sus sentimientos por ella en secreto, Lily no se hubiera casado con James. Pero... el hubiera no existe.

**03. Espejo: **El espejo de Oesed representa la perdición para muchas personas, cuando Severus vio a la sonriente Lily reflejándose en él, supo que él también estaba perdido.

**04. Tintero: **La primera vez que James se metió con Severus, Lily resistió el impulso de lanzarse un tintero, ¿qué le había hecho?

**05. Nostalgia: **Extrañaba a su amigo con toda el alma y no podía evitar sentir nostalgia al pensar que, dondequiera que estuviera, Severus estaría pasando una solitaria Navidad.

**06. Sepia:** Su largo cabello era rojizo, aunque en las puestas de sol destelleaba en tonos sepia, que lograban evocar un hermoso y pleno otoño a su lado, entre los jardines de Hogwarts.

**07. Olvido: **Quizás era peligroso hacerlo, pero él nunca dejaría en el olvido la sepultura donde ella descansaba.

**08. Travesura: **Quiso hacerlo pasar por una travesura, pero que la llamara 'sangre sucia', era un hecho que Lily nunca podría perdonar.

**09. Mordida: **Se preguntó si se sentiría mejor después de que una bestia le diera una buena mordida, al menos así cambiaría el dolor del corazón por el dolor físico al enterarse de que ella se casaba.

**10. Corset:** Lily se ajustó el corset y sus ojos verdes translucieron un gran pánico. Si tan sólo Severus estuviera allí con ella, en el día de su boda... Entonces todo iría mejor.

**11. Tempestad:** Siempre que James, Severus y ella se encontraban estallaba una tempestad, no entendía por qué...

**12. Lujuria: **Voldemort lo había llamado lujuria, pero eso no fue lo que impulsó a Severus a pedir piedad por ella.

**13. Pies:** Lily sumergió sus pies en el lago y se dejó caer sobre el mullido césped antes de mirarlo. "¿Me darás clases de pociones más tarde?"

**14. Sangre:** Le había jurado que la sangre no era importante y por cinco años no lo fue. No hasta que su orgullo le ganó y no pudo soportar verse siendo defendido por ella.

**15. Poema: **Sus ojos negros y sin vida recorrieron el poema grabado en su tumba. 'Donde esté tu corazón, ahí estará tu tesoro.' ¿Qué sucedía con las personas cuyos tesoros estaban sepultados a muchos metros bajo tierra?

**16. Caballo:** Tenía suerte de que Crabbe y Goyle no tuvieran muchas luces, sólo a ellos se les ocurriría confundir a su patronus con un caballo.

**17. Estropicio:** El estropicio que había causado no podía arreglarse con un simple ¡Reparo! porque los muertos nunca vuelven a la vida.

**18. Lirios: **Eran sus flores favoritas y él acudía año tras año a dejarlas a su tumba.

**19. Medias:** Tenía las medias empapadas de tanto correr por interminables caminos de nieve, pero le alegró comprobar que Severus venía tras de ella, con color en su antes pálido y aún sonriente rostro.

**20. Atardecer:** El atardecer había caído en la Calle de la Hilandera. A esas horas, seguramente Lily ya poseía el apellido 'Potter.'

**21. Sábana:** Lily se cubrió con las sábanas y miró su nuevo dormitorio deseando que Severus también estuviera allí.

**22. Bufandas: **Algo tan trivial no debía importarle y aún así no ella usaba la bufanda de Gryffindor, no cuando el partido era contra Slytherin.

**23. Anillo: **Nunca se vio estando a su lado, nunca se vio dándole un anillo de compromiso. Quizás eran cosas que no debían suceder, de cualquier forma...

**24. Gotera: **Probablemente tenía una gotera en el alma, porque sus ojos no dejaban de llorar cada vez que pensaba en ella.

**25. Subterráneo: **Sabía que si a Quejicus le pasaba algo ella estaría triste, esa fue la única razón por la cual lo alertó del peligro que yacía en el túnel subterráneo en forma de un hombre lobo.

**26. Perdón:** Si Dios le diera el perdón y ella también, entonces Severus podría afirmar que su vida no había sido tan mala.

**27. Hambre: **Cuando los Evans lo vieron llegar, hambriento y con señales de haber llorado, no pudieron evitar acogerlo como a otro miembro de la familia.

**28. Carne:** Lo que más le molestaba a James era que Quejicus no la veía como un pedazo de carne, sino como la maravillosa mujer que ella era.

**29. Obsesión: **Lo único que podía salvarlo del infierno que era su casa, era esa obsesión por la hija de los Evans que también sabía hacer magia.

**30. Monstruo: **Cuando sus últimos alientos de vida escaparon de sus labios, cuando Harry lo miró con los ojos de ella... Entonces supo que ya no era un monstruo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Siempre quise hacer una de estas cosas de frases y vi la oportunidad en esta tabla. Admito que algunas de las frases están flojas/mal hechas, pero por más que me estrujé la cabeza no salió otra cosa de ella. Mis favoritas son la 1 y la 3, me gustaron mucho~ la comparación de los patronus y el corazón y º-º. Me gusta mucho esta pareja, o lo que pudo ser. Así que aquí está mi pequeño tributo a ellos. Espero no haya ninguna información errónea o alguna personalidad cambiada, si es así, me disculpo enormemente, no suelo trabajar con estos dos personajes en particular.

Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea, será bien recibido.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


End file.
